


Five Times Everything Changes For Chenford

by LtStarbuck1218



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Babyfic!, F/M, Marriage, chenford, fluff!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtStarbuck1218/pseuds/LtStarbuck1218
Summary: My Chenford Musings. Starts post Final 30 day push, Chen is now officially an officer, so what now?
Relationships: Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 105





	Five Times Everything Changes For Chenford

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER WARNING IF YOU HAVEN’T SEEN SEASON 2 YET  
> Also, I do not own The Rookie or any characters associated with it. I’m just playing in the sandbox momentarily.

I.  
Lucy is radiant, glowing as she hugs Tim. They pull away reluctantly, Tim smiling ear to ear at his no longer a boot boot. Lucy has tears in her eyes, overcome with emotion. It’s bittersweet; she’s happy she made it, but her heart hurts knowing Tim will be leaving soon as a sergeant. 

Later that night, Tim pulls her into the tightest embrace possible and kisses her for the first time ever. The line has been crossed, a promise has been made.

***  
II.  
They are fire and ice. With all they have been through, it takes little time for someone to say I love you. It happens after a fight when they are both too tired to reign in their primitive instincts. Tim yells, Lucy cries and instantly, they are together, tugging at each other for fear that they might lose each other. 

“ I love you,” Tim says it first, as he’s kissing away Lucy’s tears. She cries harder but somehow laughs too. “I’ve always loved you,” she says softly. They kiss and they tear their clothes off and the makeup sex is amazing.

***  
III.  
Tim has been acting weird. He’s quieter than usual and Lucy thinks he’s hiding something. No one at the precinct gives any kind of clues, everyone guesses that he’s stressed being a sergeant. Lucy doesn’t miss the tiny smirk on Angela’s face though. 

They both miraculously have a day off together. Lucy sleeps in for the first time in a long while but wakes up to the blessed smell of coffee and breakfast. Tim is sitting on the bed holding her food, the coffee lies welcoming on Lucy’s nightstand. There’s a look on Tim’s face that catches Lucy off guard. She takes the plate slowly and eats, all the while Tim watches her and smiles... is that nervously? She’s never seen him act nervously when it’s just the two of them.

“Tim... what’s up? You’re acting—“ but she doesn’t gets to finish because Tim has taken the empty plate and put it on the side of the bed. Cojo gladly jumps up and licks it clean. All in a matter of seconds, Tim has placed something small and shiny in Lucy’s hand.

“I never thought I’d find this or want this again, but Luce, I want it. I want it all. I want you forever. Will you marry me?” He asks, his voice catching, his eyes glistening. He is staring into her eyes the way he did when she woke up in the hospital after the abduction. The love and adoration Lucy sees there breaks her resolve. She looks down and sees an engagement ring in her hand- inside the band Tim has had something inscribed. “Always my boot, my best friend, forever my love” she reads softly. 

Lucy has trouble stifling tears so she lets them come, puts the beautiful ring in her hand on her left finger, and pulls Tim to her, kissing him and nodding and whispering yes as she kisses him anywhere she can reach. 

Tim sighs and lets out a thick laugh, his emotions as deep as his love for this woman. 

They spend the day in bed together.

***  
IV.  
Lucy is sick. She can’t stop throwing everything up. She was fine one minute, and the next, she has thrown up all over the steering wheel of her shop. She throws up while she cleans up the mess, and again in the locker room when she’s trying to go home and avoid giving the stomach bug to everyone else in the precinct.

Having gotten a call from Angela, Tim comes to the precinct to pick up Lucy and drives her home, puts her to bed, then holds her hair back while she throws up in their bathroom trash can. Lucy worries Tim will get it but she is too physically weak to keep him away or do anything for that matter.

The throwing up goes on for too long. Lucy has passed out on the floor of their bathroom and Tim buries his anxiety down as he carries her to their car, rushing Lucy to the hospital. 

Lucy gets hooked up to iv fluids and Tim is brought back momentarily to her kidnapping. He is terrified. He can’t lose her now, after everything they’ve been through, after all this time of waiting to finally be together. 

Tests are run. Tim feels time stop as he waits, and waits. 

A doctor arrives, looking over results, and then flashes Tim a knowing smile. 

It’s not a stomach bug after all.

***  
V.  
Eight months after the not stomach bug, Tim is holding their newborn son. Practically the entire precinct has come to see them, bringing gifts and well wishes and cooing over the beauty of baby Luke Timothy Bradford. Lucy is sleeping now after the rush of visitors. Tim takes in every feature, repeatedly counts every finger, every toe, lightly brushes his son’s brown hair to the side. 

His son.  
Their son- his and Lucy’s.  
He never thought this would happen, after everything with Isabel. He’s become more outwardly emotional thanks to Lucy, and now he knows being a father has also irrevocably changed him. 

“Hey Luke,” he says softly, his son nestled in his arms. “Welcome to the world little Boot. I was scared to be a dad...” Tim trails off, thinking of his own childhood. “I’m not now. I’ve got you, boot. You’re going to have a better life than I did, because we’ve got the best thing ever and that’s your mom. She makes me a better man, and we’re gonna make sure you are always protected and loved. I just met you but I love you so much, little guy. I’ll always be here for you, we both will,” Tim places a gentle kiss on Luke’s tiny newborn face. He looks at Lucy, sleeping peacefully. “I’ve got you... both of you,” he says as he climbs onto the hospital bed and the three of them rest together, Tim never taking his eyes off his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated, this is my first fic posted in years so be kind, however, constructive criticism is always welcome. Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
